historyrussiafandomcom-20200216-history
Insurance
JTC JTC <> JTC about <> JTC partners <> JTC Cooperation ---- ---- ---- JTC SERVICES JTC trucking <> JTC Wagons <> JTC Containers <> JTC Express services <> JTC door-to-door delivery <> Oversized loads <> Customs clearance <> Insurance <> Warehousing and receiving goods ---- ---- ---- JTC DETAILS Documents <> Company details ---- ---- ---- INSURANCE Why should you insure your cargo with us? The cargo delivery is always associated with risks: of the goods part loss or damage. To avoid financial loss, the goods must be insured. There are two ways to solve possible problems. You can find yourself an insurance company, spending a lot of time on studying the market of insurance services. Prices and market conditions are radically different. To understand the benefits of certain aspects of insurance in a short period of time is extremely difficult. And you can delegate this difficult question to those who have been working in the transport market and has established partnerships with leading insurance companies. We provide a full range of services related to the delivery of your goods. Including, engaged in cargo insurance. What are the benefits you get for entrusting us with your cargo insurance? You don't waste your time for the best deals searching. We will do it for you. Our partners are the well known insurance companies with great track records and reliable reputation in the market. You choose the best offer. Depending on the complexity of your transportation and the type of cargo, we offer several insurance options to choose from. We will advise you in detail so you have a good idea of the pros or cons of each proposal. You are protected from risks. Our company was formed through the unification of the leading Russian transport companies under a single international brand. We are experienced in the international market and are accustomed to the highest logistics industry standards. Our liability to you is insured for 10 million rubles. Insurance of all kinds of cargo. You will find an option for even the most difficult types of transport and the most vulnerable for the transport of goods. We will help you to insure them against risks of loss, damage and destruction. You are protected against all risks, not for their parts. Having vast experience in international logistics operations at insurance we will consider additional risks, which you can not even guess. The optimal cost for insurance. We will help you choose the best insurance rate. Will select the type of contract that is most profitable for you. You will receive an insurance policy with good discounts - we have special conditions from leading insurance companies. The collection of all required documents. We will take the collection of all documents necessary to obtain an insurance policy. You don't need to be distracted from more important things, doing paper routine. All types of insurance. We will find you the best insurance option depending on your specific situation. We work with all types of insurance: liability for all risks, with particular average, with limited liability, without liability for damages, unless the crash. We know what to do if an accident occurred. We will take care of your interests in the event of cago damage or loss. We thoroughly know the procedure of working with insurance companies. We will collect and submit all the necessary documents on time and in correct form. You can wait safely for compensation, without wasting time and without worrying about possible financial losses. They'll be gone. ---- ---- ---- Choose the fastest way to increase your profits - reduce the time and cost of logistics! We make insurance of your goods: (495) 589 31 70.